The White Celestial Mage
by 39desu
Summary: Lucy has left Fairy Tail and she has decided to join the group of tigers - Sabertooth. There she meets Yukino Aguria, Sting Eucliffe and all the other members. It seems that Sting has fallen for the new celestial mage, however another celestial mage in Sabertooth is also Sting's girlfriend! Will Lucy fall for Sting or will Yukino earn him back?


Akira: Sorry for not posting at all! I'm currently working on another Fairy Tail fan fic, so please be patient! This is another StingxLucy (Sticy/Stilu) fan fic. By the way, this another 'Bye bye Fairy Tail' fan fic. Sting is the master of Sabertooth is this one :3

* * *

**The White Celestial Mage ~ Chapter 1**

**By: _Kagamine Akira _**

* * *

Lucy's POV

* * *

Great. Just great. I got kicked out of Fairy Tail. Actually it was my own choice. I put up my hand in the air. The pink 'Fairy Tail' insignia off my hand. I can't stand being ignored and not being treated like their own nakama. Where else am I going to go? I already mailed my land lord that I'm moving out. Wait... I'm a celestial mage! That has the 10 zodiac keys! I should be able to find a good guild to join. Plus, I'm a Heartifilia. I decided to go to a guild where I would never dare to touch. Sabertooth. They promised to treat their own members like nakama anyway.

* * *

Sting's POV

* * *

Yo, this is Sting Eucliffe, the master of Sabertooth. My goal is to treat my members like my nakama, like Fairy Tail. I was in my office, looking out at the window from my office. Strangely there was the blondie. In front of Sabertooth. What business does she have with us? She took a small step forward, but then hesitated. She looked around like she was scared to go in. I'll go down and see what she needs.

I went down the stairs and opened the door loudly, Blondie looking shocked.

"Blondie, why are you here?" I asked her.

She had her luggage in her other hand, her hand shivering.

"Um... C-can I join Sabertooth?" She asked stuttering. "You're the new master of Sabertooth, aren't you?"

"Yup, Sting Eucliffe." I said, smiling broadly. I looked at her hand, her Fairy Tail insignia gone. "Lucy! Where's your guild mark?!" I asked panically.

She looked so blank, face emotionless. "It's gone."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be in there anymore." Tears started to form in her eyes. She hugged me tight while she cried. "Please Sting, can you accept me into Sabertooth? Please, I beg of you, onegai." She clutched me like I was her last hope.

"Well, you're a celestial mage right?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "We have Yukino, she has the 2 zodiac keys, but then you have 10! If you join us, Sabertooth will have all 12 zodiac keys, including the 13th one as well!" We have all the golden keys if Lucy joins! "We'll accept you as-"

"So, you only want me to be in Sabertooth because you need more power? Are you still that-" She asked. I shushed her. "You didn't let me finish my sentence. We'll accept you as a new family member."

She smiled. I invited her in, with some people staring at me.

"Lucy-san!" Yukino yelled out, waving at her.

"Hi Yukino! How are you?" She went out to give Yukino a hug. "Is Sabertooth being nice to you?" She nodded happily and smiled. "Yeah!"

* * *

Lucy's POV

* * *

I haven't seen Yukino in such a long time! "Is Sabertooth being nice to you?"

"Yeah! Lemme tell you something," She said giggling.

"Sure..."

"Sting's my boyfriend!" She whispered. "You won't believe it but he accepted my confession!"

I smiled. "That's great Yukino! You must be so happy!"

She nodded. "So Sting, why is Lucy here?"

"Apparently, she wants to join Sabertooth." Sting said.

"OMG! YES! Then Sabertooth will be united with the 12 zodiac keys - and my 13th one as well!" Yukino said, smiling.

"Well, I approve," Sting said, smiling warmly. "What colour would you like? Actually we can choose the Saber colour picker..."

"What's the Saber colour picker?" I asked.

"The Saber colour picker picked mine as well. It looks into the future and your heart and tries to make a colour with them. The really amazing and special mages that get their colour picked, some get a mix, but I've never seen it, nobody has but Jiemma, the previous Sabertooth master said that somebody recieved it before, but left Sabertooth already." Yukino explained.

"But you can choose your own colour, very little people don't choose it, only 6 or so people have, they want to choose instead." Sting said. "It's your choice."

"Saber colour picker please." I said. I wanted to try this - plus knowing my colour.

"Okay. Where?" Sting got out a golden stamp that was radiating gold light.

"My hand - to replace my Fairy Tail mark." I said.

"This might hurt a little bit, it'll hurt more if you don't have a lot of magical power. Because the insignia is magical, if you share a same colour with someone, you're connected with that person, until you leave of course. I used the Saber colour picker myself, receiving the white mark." Sting said.

I nodded. It felt like a small poke on my hand. Sting looked shocked, well everyone was. I stared at my hand. It was white with a few hints of pink. "You're connected with me..." Sting said.

I felt a small bit of dark aura, but shrugging it off at the end.

* * *

Yukino's POV

* * *

Well, Lucy got a white mark, chosen by the Saber colour picker as well! I got blue, which is completely different from Sting's insignia. I sighed. I decided to try it. I never wanted to, I wanted to get a white insignia. "Sting, can I do it as well?"

"Yukino... I guess it's possible. Come here then. We'll replace your current Sabertooth insignia with the one chosen by the colour picker." Sting said. He offered his lap and I sat on it eagerly. I felt pain. Real pain. Unlike Lucy, who looked fine - mine hurt. Am I weak? I don't think so.

"Well Yukino, I think that wasn't necessary at all." Sting said. My eyes widened. I stared at my mark. It was a blue. Exactly like my original. "Well, the Saber colour changer is never wrong."

Now Sting and Lucy were connected. What about me? I'm a loner. Sting is my boyfriend Lucy! I won't give up!

"Lucy, where are you going to stay?" Sting asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I have all this luggage too..." She said.

"Lu-" I got interrupted by Sting.

"You can stay with me. I have a house that I own, it's pretty big. I have an extra room, no rent needed as well. And we're connected - might as well stick together." Sting said.

Wait what? When I arrived to Sabertooth you didn't do that to me! "Well Lucy, we have girl dorms at Sabertooth, 50,000 jewels. They're pretty comfy as well."

"Sorry Yukino, but I like cheap things, so I'll be staying with Sting from now on. Sorry about that." Lucy bowed.

"It's okay." I replied. _Of course, in her eyes, I'm the kind celestial mage Yukino Aguria. _

"Thanks for understanding Yukino. I don't have much jewels with me either." Lucy said.

"Then you should settle down in his house and then I can-" I got interrupted again by Sting. -.-

"I'll tour you around! Sabertooth's much bigger than Fairy Tail, so I can guide you around, and the city of course." Sting offered.

She smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

I opened my mouth to say, "Sting and I are going out for dinner." It was true. But Sting looked like he forgot. I left the guild hall and walked towards my dorm, shutting the doors behind me.

* * *

Akira: So... review, fav and follow? I'll update when I can :) See ya!


End file.
